In Our Lady's Shadow
by fille de soleil
Summary: The X-Men were too late to stop Magneto, and the mutator he had created was put to use. Rogue’s power turned out to be far more formidable than Xavier had guessed, and she was not destroyed in the process. Read inside for complete summary!
1. Chapter 1

**In Our Lady's Shadow**

A Tale of Confusion, Guilt, Love, and Mutants

by Fille de Soleil, aka Sunshinegirl

_(In Honor of Hugh Jackman, the talent that made X-Men appealing even to romantic sops like me)_

**_Summary:_**_ The X-Men were too late to stop Magneto, and the mutator he had created was put to use. Rogue's power turned out to be far more formidable than Xavier had guessed, and she was not destroyed in the process. In a strange turn of events, the humans of New York who underwent mutations were not killed, and suddenly the whole city is full of nothing but mutants. Can they protect themselves and the other mutants of the world? Will the rest of the humans on Earth come to accept them, now that such a huge, concentrated population exists? Or will the humans even notice? You'd think this would be enough to fill anyone's head, especially those who are organizing the democracy and civility of all the new mutants, but Logan has one more problem. What on Earth is he going to do about himself and Marie?_

**The** **funny thing** about plans for world domination is that they rarely go through as predicted.

The X-Men were too late to stop Magneto, and the mutator he had created was put to use. Rogue's power turned out to be far more formidable than Xavier had guessed, and she was not destroyed in the process. Infact, her mutation passed on a protection to all the humans in New York City, and the mutator didn't destroy them either.

_(168 hours after the force field.)  
_

**I was only** concerned about Rogue's safety. Later I felt horrible for not caring about all the people in New York, but when we realized we were too late to stop Magnito, I could only think of her. We couldn't get past the initial defense Magneto had put up, and I was standing at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty when we saw the field of energy swoop out of the Lady's Torch, quickly engulfing us and the entire skyline of the city. I dropped to my knees, as though an enormous burden had been dropped on my back, and felt a strange heaving in my lungs. I realized that I was trying to cry, and stuffed my fist into my mouth to muffle the horrible sound. As quickly as the energy had been expended, it sucked right back in to the torch, and we could hear the panicked screams and shouts across the harbor on Ellis Island. I've been told that I seemed possesed as I stood and knocked down the door that we had reached too late and hurtled up the winding flight of stairs. Frankly, I probably was a litle possesed. Marie was the first person, human or mutant, I had met who wasn't afraid of me, and I felt responsible for her. Moreover, I had grown to really like the little slip-of-a-thing, and sensed a closeness between us.

When I burst into the room inside the torch, I didn't know what to expect, but I was ready (as always) for a fight. Instead, I was met with a frightening sight. Magnito was stooped over Rogue on the large metal device I assumed was the mutator, heaving and pale. His minions were standing around, looking wary, and hardly noticing me. But I had eyes only for the crumpled form on the dias, the jacket and scarf she had been wearing on the train when I last saw her concealing everything but her small boots sticking out one end.

"Marie!" I lunged towards her, taking the steps in one leap and flinging the old, limp body of Magnito away (I think his minions rushed forward and caught him, because I suffered no consequenses for harming him).

"Marie," My voice came out in a harsh whisper, and my eyes stung and felt wet. I rolled her over and cradeled her protectively in my arms, using my jacke sleeve to protect my hand as I brushed her hair off her face; The once dark hair, which now had a brilliant streak of white above her forehead. I pulled her tight into my chest, feeling the weight of her, the mass and density of who she was, and the wetness poured over my lids in hot streams, rolling down my cheeks, nose, and chin. The heaving once again took over my lungs, and this time I couldn't control it. Harsh sobs errupted from my throat and echoed off the bronze walls of the room. I grabbed her hand, and cupped it to my face, wishing with all my heart that the veins were still pumping, that miraculously she would be alive.

Suddenly, I felt a terrible sucking from the pit of my soul. My cheek grew hot while the rest of me went as cold as ice, and I knew the sensation well. It had, after all happened before, a mere twenty-four hours prior. Excitement mixed with horror as I was suddenly fighting for my life, fighting to remain concious. I wrenched her hand off my face, and fell back against the side of teh mutator panting, a cold sheen of sweat on my forehead. Three forms ran up and attempted to pull the girl in my lap away, but I hunched over her, careful not to touch her hands or face. If there was any chance of Rogue being alive, no one was going to get past me to her.

"Logan! Logan, you have got to let her go!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"She can't have survived the experience-" I heard the professor's voice get cut off.

"Charles, the girl's powers still work. She was just now drawing out Wolverine's power."

This man's words gave me even more hope, and I pressed my ear to her jacket front, searching for a pulse.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump_

She wasn't dead.

"Oh God," I breathed, and then said louder, "Her heart's still pumping, someone help!"

I lurched up and my gaze raked the faces of the people standing around the dias. Storm and Jean stumbled forward, and I moved so that they could see her fully. The Professor rolled closer, his eyes shut in concentration, and Cyclops came to stand behind Jean.

"Her mental state is perfect, and she is very alert." Xavier's warm voice reached my overjoyed ears.

"Is she in any pain? Is she hurting?" I asked.

"No. Actually, she is very, _very_, comfortable right now." There was a subtle amusment in his tone, and a smile tugged at his lips. "I'm afraid that she will probaly suffer from a head ache tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, and that'll be the least of our worries," Scott muttered. I guess he thought I wouldn't nootice, but boy was he wrong.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exploded, six months of pent up rivalry finally letting loose. "Rogue is-" But I was cut off by a cool hand on my shoulder.

"The city of New York is now completely inhabited by mutants Logan," Storm said softly, her tone heavy with sorrow. "Everyone who was a normal human forty-five mintues ago is now very likely to die. Remember the Senator? His cellular structure couldn't handle the raw energy involved, and he hydrolyzed."

I stared at her mutely. I knew he was dead, but hydro-_what_? Reading my expression, Storm clarified.

"Basically, his cells turned to water."

_God_, I thought, _So good ole' NYC 'll be flooding not too long from now._

But I instantly regretted the thought, at the look on the Professor's face.

I glanced down at Marie's delicate features, and was surprised to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Marie, thank God you're still with m- I mean, with us." I felt the akward sentence hang on the air, but then she smiled weakly and I was able to pull her into a close hug and forget the stupidity of my words.

"Logan," She blushed and glanced away. I followed her gaze, jealous of her attention, and was surprised to see Xavier twinkling his eyes at her. Rogue's eyes snapped back to mine.

"I tried to save the them," Her voice rose in distress. "The humans, I mean. Magneto's powers seemed to get stronger in me, and I tried to soften the energy shock..." Tears welled in her eyes, and I remembered the last time I had seen them spill over. I wiped them away with the hem of my tee shirt.

"You're a good kid, Rogue. Not everyone would have continued fighting for them. So no matter what happens to all of 'em, I don't want you to feel guilty, not even a bit." My voice was still a harsh whisper, but at least no one else could hear this emotional jag of mine. All this feminine crap was probably just a result of me feeling like a mother hen for Rogue. That would explain it.

Her lower lip trembled, and I smoothed her hair, avoiding contact with her forehead. She heaved a sigh, and her eyes drooped.

"Go to sleep now, my Marie," I said lowly. "You don't need to worry 'bout anything."

**I wouldn't let** anyone else touch her, after Storm had assured herself and Xavier that Rogue was physically sound. In the jet on the way back to X-Academy, I continued to cradle her in my arms. I myself was confused by this over-protective side I was showing, and not a little embarrassed by it, so I sat in the back, out of everyone else's sight. But not wholly out of earshot.

"Dumb dog," Scott growled to Jean. "All he could do was stare at the girl and coo sweet nothings in her ear."

"Scott," Jean sighed, running a hand through his hair and softly kissing him. "You know he was just worried about her."

"Yeah, but maybe a little _too_ worried, don't'cha think? Not to mention he didn't raise a finger to help us confine Magneto and his people." Scott kissed her back, and I looked away as it grew more passionate, more longing.

I wasn't really lusting after Jean anymore. Of course, I wasn't about to let Scotty-boy know that, because what fun is there without a little rivalry? Now I looked away because I didn't know how to be like that with someone. Scott and Jean were so in love, it hurt me just to watch them kiss. I had never had that. Women were attracted to me like flies, always trying to get on my "good side" while I was on the road, but I could never get past my own disgruntled feeling of self-loathe and the pain - real, physical pain, all the time from the damn-unnatural alloy fused to my being. I had never told anyone about it; I had been so long in living with it that I paid it no mind now, but it was ever-present, and marred certain feelings of would-be pleasure.

I brought my attention back to the seats ahead of me as the snogging session came to an end (it was, of course, painfully romantic).

"No, but I'm being serious Jean." Scott's purred, though he was clearly still agitated. "The way he was looking at her, I'd bet a lot on it not being paternal. There was some serious sex in his eyes, once he realized she was okay."

"Well, maybe you're right, but he could have just been relieved. Logan is very attached to her. I think they're more like siblings."

"Yeah, well no brother looks at his sister like that either." Scott replied, but he nuzzled her neck, and the worried expression on the psychic's face vanished; the conversation was clearly over.

Well, that selfish, gossiping one-eye. I fail to help round up a bunch of worn-out, passive mutants, and he starts spreading tales of me looking funny at girls half my age. Or probably way less than half my age, considering that I don't remember how old I am and my power slows down my aging process in the first place. What a creep. Maybe I should give in and tell him I'm not interested in his girl, just to shut him up. Ha! Me? In love with Marie? Desiring her? It's a joke. Wishing that her powers wouldn't destroy me if I closed the short distance between our lips and breathed her in, tasted her surely-sweet mouth?

Oh God, where had _that_ come from?!

_Okay, that's all I have right now. I'll be writing more, probably, because I need to get this story out and I actually like where it's going so far. And even if I don't get a bunch of reviews I'll still upload them, because I really hate it when people work their readers like that. Hope you like!_

_-Sunshinegirl_


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, June 19th

Alright, this is a rather short chapter, but I though it was funny so I left it that way.

Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. I try to produce polished work, but I'm definitely not perfect, so if you see anything (i.e. grammar, spelling, etc.) tell me about it!

-sunshinegirl

The next morning, people ventured out of their houses warily, hoping they weren't the only ones who had been changed. I wanted to stay with Rogue, but Storm and Jean insisted that I leave and get cleaned up, and then Xavier forced me to join him and Scott in explaining to the 8,250,567-odd new mutants who now inhabited the great city. If I thought Cyclops was irked with me last night, it was nothing in comparison to the waves of annoyance and downright hatred rolling off his skin and hanging on the air like a heavy perfume. Apparently he, Storm, and Xavier had spent over six hours on Ellis Island after dropping me, Rogue, and Jean off at the Academy, explaining to four-hundred terrified and traumatized politicians that they needed to remain calm, and that yes, their bodies had all undergone artificial mutations, and that they probably had powers of some sort. It took almost all night to get Xavier's point across, and they hadn't even been told that they were probably all gonna die from it. Needless to say, Cyclops considered me a useless lazy bum, who couldn't keep my hands of minors and avoided work of any size, shape or form. Humph. I had no idea they were still out on the harbor, and while I probably would have objected to leaving Marie's side, I wasn't asked so I deserve benefit of the doubt.

Now we were making our way through the streets telling people to gather in Central Park's Great Lawn at noon where we hoped to explain (in a very simple manner) what the hell had happened to them. This was, of course, made slightly awkward by the fact that everyone had some strange powers, and they were all experimenting with their new abilities. After having my hair singed by a fledgling Pyro (healing powers really do come in handy; I can't even tell the bugger even got me, except for that damn burnt-hair smell), and almost falling into a puddle of boiling water (which turned out to be a little girl throwing a temper-tantrum), I was all for letting the stupid people of New York - mutant or not - rot in the wretched hell they were creating. Except if I admitted that particular sentiment, Scott would have pounced, proclaiming me a sluggish, lethargic, lackadaisical slacker, no doubt suggesting I go take a tumble with some pre-pubescent girl. I truly don't understand why he thinks I have a "thing" for Marie. Previous thoughts excluded (I was exhausted and had just come close to having my powers sucked away - I was in no clear state of mind!), I have never thought of her in any way other than with a motherly affection. Aside from appreciating her God-given beauty, which I think every male who's ever been in her presence has peeked at. Even Magneto. Even the self-righteous Cyclops himself!

So anyway, finally it was twelve o'clock, and we were standing on a makeshift platform of crates and packing boxes in the midst of a huge crowd. It was literally the largest number of people gathered in one place that I had ever seen. It was kind of like the video footage of Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have A Dream" speech, or Woodstock, with the crowd stretching way out almost as far as you can see. Scott uttered a low whistle as the last people gathered on the edges, and everyone pushed in closer.

"Professor," I muttered. "How are they supposed to hear us? Do we have a mic, or do Scotty boy and I just get to take turns wearing out our throats?" I cringed inwardly as the words came out harsher then I intended, wondering what Marie would think. Then I cringed again when I realized I had thought of her after deliberately deciding not to.

"Logan, you forget that I have a knack for non-verbal communications." His eyes twinkled at me. "Apology accepted, by the way."

Scott looked at me weird (boy, I really hate his guts!) and then turned to Xavier.

"Want me to get everyone's attention?" The Professor nodded good-naturedly, despite the less-then-pleasant conditions, and Cyclops turned his face to the sky.

There were a few shrieks, and a collective intake of breath from the crowd as the powerful blast of red energy emitted from Scott's eyes into the clouds far above us. Damn him, he looked so cool doing that. I felt my hackles twitch and my fists tense in irritation.

With everyone's attention on us, Xavier started talking, only we heard it in out heads, not through our ears.

_Good afternoon to all. My name is Charles Xavier, and I am headmaster at a school for mutants not far from here. _

This time, a shiver ran through the crowd as people realized the voice was coming from the small man in a wheelchair on the pile of boxes.

_I am very sorry that your lives have been affected in such a strange and upsetting way. One of our fellow mutant brothers believed in his sick and abused mind that forcing a mutation on all of you would somehow fix his problems. The process is irreversible, and I and my friends are here only to help you move on with your lives as normally as possible. _

The Professor "spoke" to us for nearly an hour, and then took questions for another two hours, and finally he nodded to me and I stepped down from the platform and began clearing a path for our exit. The new mutants parted, backing away from my long stride, and Cyclops and the Professor followed easily behind. I sniggered inwardly at the expressions of fear on the faces of the people around me - my height and, er, demeanor, are pretty intimidating - and those of awe for the Professor. Well, I guess someone has to play the henchman with these getups.

Once past the edge of the massive crowd, Scott took the lead and we walked - Xavier rolled - back to the jet. At a signal from the Professor's mind no doubt, a ramp angled down from the belly of the plane, but before we could get onboard, a scream came from behind us. The crowd murmured, clearly interested in whatever scene was about to develop, and parted for a young woman to hurtle out into the clearing.

"God _damn_ you people!" Her bright red hair blew around her face and a crazed expression filled her eyes.

"You have the nerve to talk to us about this as though it were permanent - as though there is nothing we can do to stop this! I want my life back, I want to be normal! I hate you!" She stabbed her index finger at Scott, then Xavier, and then me, her hand shaking with her anger. I was wary (hell, I was freaked out!) when she stormed up to me and threw back her fist, and I clenched my hands together behind my back so as not to hurt her after she punched me. With surprising force, she aimed to slug me in the nose, but when her knuckles should have hit my skin, her whole hand simply slid through my face and I felt nothing. At this, she let out a wordless wail, full of self-pity and remorse, and slumped to the ground in a blubbering heap. A wheezing man jogged around a nearby building and came up to her.

"Jody! Jody, oh my God, what are you doing?" He bent down and smoothed her hair. Then he looked up at me, and shot back up.

"Aw, jeeze, I'm sorry for any bother she's caused, but she's very distraught. Her new 'powers' make it so she can't touch people. You and I can touch 'er, but not the other way around, see?" He knelt again and gathered her up. She attempted to push him away, but her hand went right through his arm. He walked away with her, and most of the people around turned away too. Cyclops sighed and turned again to the jet. I waited for him and Xavier to board and glanced around, waiting for another attack. When nothing happened, I too climbed into the cockpit and then we were off.


End file.
